


Knight in Shining Armor

by kenmapplepi_writing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Hurt, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other, Time Travel, Wings, idek what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmapplepi_writing/pseuds/kenmapplepi_writing
Summary: ON HOLDSUBJECT TO CHANGE QUITE A BITYamaguchi Tadashi had not been expecting his life to change so quickly. Either time it happened really.When the kingdom of Teleria was attack in the middle of the war, no one had expected it. The cold storm had persisted through the night, aiding the attackers.The King and Queen were not spared. There most trusted advisors and other nobility seated with them that not were not spared either.The children of these noble families however... escaped.Some how, by a generous miracle ever one of them escaped.Into a world of the unknown.With most of them having their memories wiped in the process, it leaves everyone vulnerable to attack.Especially the Crown Prince, who ended up face down in a college library, with memories of studying for his final exam and possibly falling asleep because of the stress.How are they all supposed to find one another and protect themselves when over half of them are now living the lives of utter strangers?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the prologue for my story, Knight in Shining Armor! I originally had the title as They Never Had The Time but I feel like this one works a little bit better.  
> Any who, I have been sitting on this idea for absolute ages!!! I'm excited to finally feel comfortable to start publishing chapters, though forewarning they are subject to be majorly edited as they release!  
> This first chapter gets a little fast toward the end but I really didn't want to put in too many details... Ya know, I have to keep some of the mystery.  
> It might be rewritten later to add more detail, Hell I might turn around and do that now rather then finish chapter 1! Guess we will see.  
> Well, enjoy the story!

“Wait, Tsukki no!”  


Tears gracefully fell down the other’s cheeks, causing the many freckles to catch light off the torches lining the long corridor behind them. Pale and nimble fingers swiped aggressively at the brunette’s cheeks, trying to erase the evidence of his sorrow. The other even went so far as to try and fight the wobbling tone in his voice, desperate to sound more sure of his choice. “I refuse. I won’t leave alone! You can’t make me do this!”  


So, Tsukishima reached out to grasp the others' hands in his own. He held on tightly, both to prevent the boy from rubbing his face raw, but also for his own sake. Watching the others walls come crumbling down in front of him… It broke him in ways he wouldn’t even register until long after the other was gone.  


“Tadashi, If you don’t leave now you won’t get to leave at all.” The calm facade had already begun to crumble at his feet. Something about watching his friend in this state making him more frantic and panicked than ever before.  


Neither of them had wanted it to come to this. Tsukishima didn’t want to lose him too. Not after he had lost so much already. Especially after Tadashi had lost even more.  


“I order you to let me stay.” The brunette’s eyes were bright with desperation as he spoke, clinging to anything he could get to. Any reason to stay with Tsukishima and the others. Tadashi released a wounded noise when Tsukishima let go of his hands at the words, clumsily reaching forward and digging his nails so roughly into the others shoulders that it had Tsukishima grinding his teeth together to keep from yelping. “As your Prince, I order you to let me stand my ground and stay with you and the others.”  


“Don’t you dare pull that shit with me, Tadashi. Especially not right now. Pulling rank won’t do anything to sway my opinion.” Tsukishima hissed, replacing his anguish at their situation with frustration. He reached for the others hands, roughly declawing the other from his shoulders. “The others are already through. You won’t be alone Tadashi, now go!” Tadashi's expression pinched together as he stumbled back as he was shoved away, already trying to move back to the other.  


“Tsukki please!” The anguish in his eyes cut straight through Tsukishima.  


“I can’t leave you like this…”  


Oh.  


“Tsukki I can’t leave you behind. I don’t want to forget you. Let me stay here with you please…”  


When did their friendship, that was already pushing their boundaries, get to this? Any other time Tsukshima would have been shocked at the declaration, even happy. Happy Tadashi didn’t want to leave him. Happy with the implications that came with his tone. But now… It was the worst thing Tadashi could do to Tsukishima.  


Tadashi’s voice started low. But he kept repeating the phrase, already reaching back for the other and gripping tightly onto his shirt. His words rang louder through Tsukishima’s ears, already yelling the statement as he sobbed against him.  


“I can’t leave you! I don’t want to forget you! I don’t want to forget everything please!”  


Tsukishima looked down at the boy, growing utterly still as tears stained the front of his shirt, pinned down by confusion and painful sorrow.  


“Tadashi if you don’t let go of me and just go I’m going to push you through…” His voice was more gentle now, despite the lack of time they had.  


They never did have much time did they?  


“I don’t like this either Tadashi but you know I can’t go with you. You know that you can’t stay either…”  


“I can’t Tsukki…” He repeated it over and over like a prayer. As if his saying it would stop the inevitable. As if it was his lifeline connecting him to this place. Connecting him to Tsukishima.  


The sound of the heavy door at the end of the hall slamming open jarred Tsukishima from his thoughts. Especially when it was followed by running footsteps and the hysterical screams of people they knew.  


“Get him out of here Tsukishima!”  


“They’re coming! He needs to go now!”  


Fear enveloped Tsukishima now. If he thought he had known fear when they were first attacked… It was nothing compared to the now looming threat closing ever closer to them. The calm facade he had worked so hard to maintain finally came tumbling down, panic falling over his eyes as he reached for the others face, forcing Tadashi’s own eyes to his.  


“Go. Now. We don’t have time for this Tadashi. Please…” He hadn’t expected his voice to crack on that final word. That final plea for Tadashi’s safety.  


“Tsukki no, let me stay!” Tsukishima wasn’t expecting the others' hands to suddenly be gripping his own, holding onto Tsukishima tightly yet again. Refusing to let go.  


“Come on Tadashi, we have to go!” The arrival of Oikawa and Sugawara only brought along more fear.  


If these two were down here then the other Door must be blocked of now… And they likely had seconds before someone else came barreling into the corridor.  


“I can’t! I’m not leaving anyone.” Tadashi hadn’t let go of Tsukishima yet, watching anxiously and Oikawa edged closer to the pair.  


“Don’t be an idiot Tadashi, you need to go. They’ll kill you without a second thought. You know they can’t keep you alive.” The usually cheerful and chaotic silver haired male was completely serious as his eyes bore into Tadashi’s. “You won’t be leaving alone and you know it.”  


“Ya… Tadashi I don’t want to leave any more then you do.” Oikawa… was definitely a mess. His eyes were red, most likely from crying himself. “But Koushi is right. They’ll kill you and the rest of us if we don’t leave. If they get to you we are all screwed.”  


Hands were already reaching to pull Tadashi away from Tsukishima, making the smaller boy whimper.  


They were already running out of time.  


“Find me. That’s an order. You better find me Tsukki or so help me…” Tadashi’s lip quivered with the words, body shaking as true fear took over him. The tears had already started sliding down his face yet again. “Find me. Bring me back. Remind me of us. Please…”  


Oikawa gently tugged Tadashi away, clearly reluctant himself. Tsukishima had a feeling that if it weren’t for Sugawara’s presence alone, Tadashi wouldn’t be the only one fighting to stay.  


“You already know the drill. Find the others and stay safe. And for the love of god, don’t give yourselves away.” Worry and concern crossed Sugawara’s features, only for it to be replaced when the door down the hall slammed open with a loud bang. “Now you two!”  


The footsteps down the hall began again,louder than ever, quickly by shouting.  


“Get them! I want that Prince alive!”  


Tsukishima only looked back for a second, the shifting light of moving torches instilling unknown depths to his already raging fear. He turned back just in time to see Tadashi swing the door open and look back towards him. One last time.  


Don’t say it… Please don’t say it.  


“I love you.” It was breathless, passionate and teary eyed as he was dragging back and through the Door. Into the swirling and depthless mass of purple.  


And Tsukishima felt his heart split in two. The tears that had threatened to spill finally slipping down his face in droves.  


He would be safe. Tadashi was going to be safe.  


“I hope you’re ready to fight your way out of here Tsukishima-kun.” Suga gave him a wary and hesitant smile, hand reaching down for his hidden daggers. “I don’t think anyone else is going to be coming for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos or comments!  
> Any questions send to my Tumblr or Twitter, kenma,applepi and applepi_writing respectivly, if it pertains to wanting to help with the story or questions in general! I'm more likely to see them over there!  
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Maybe check out my other two short stories while you wait for the next chapter? One is a Yaku/Lev and the other is an EXO fic.


End file.
